Player's Town
The Player's Town is the player's home in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, which consists of multiple lots to be reclaimed from the zombies. Zombies occasionally attack the player's town, with a 30-second delay for preparing. They player is armed with various kinds of plants for protecting their houses. Additional buildings can be built for extra coins or other items. Description Ah, home, sweet home. It’s so nice and comfortable… if only you didn’t have that pesky zombie problem! What plants will you use to defend your house? :-''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Facebook Page Lots Lots are different parts of the town. Before they are unlocked, they are covered in fog. The player must obtain a certain item, almost always at the end of a map stage.. Note: The player will obtain a new plant after they reclaim a new lot. *Starting Area (Peashooter, doesn't need to be reclaimed, this place and Peashooter are available at the beginning of the game) *The Plantagon Lot (Fog-a-majig required to unlock. Aspearagus is obtained) *The Workshop Lot (Burt required to unlock. Cherry Bomb is obtained) *The Car Lot (Brick required to unlock. Beet is obtained) *The Post Office Lot (Water Bottle required to unlock. Snow Pea is obtained) *The Cafe Lot (Not Dave's Box required to unlock. Jalapeño obtained) *The Fire Station Lot (Sea Salt required to unlock. Magnet Plant is obtained) *The Flaming Lot (Broken Taco Truck required to unlock. Flaming Pea is obtained) *The Police Station Lot (Deputy Badge required to unlock. Shamrock is obtained) *The Bamboo Lot (Honey required to unlock. Bamboo Shoot is obtained) *The Fitness Lot (Bee Hive required to unlock. Repeater is obtained) *The Chilly Lot (Stick required to unlock. Chilly Pepper is obtained) *The Sunny Lot (Bee-B-Gone required to unlock. Twin Sunflower is obtained) *The Unlucky Lot (The Unlucky Lot Key required to unlock. Upcoming) *Zombie Paradise (cannot be played, may be new lots in the future) Zombie Sneak Attacks Zombie Sneak Attacks are random occasions caused by either the server or a Facebook friend in which they attack a player's town. Town tips *Find a good balance between long paths and practical planting spots. Sure, having a long path is good, but having a long path adequately defended works wonders. *Using a longer path has its consequence in Zombucks. If you are always low on Zombucks, upgrade the plant defense rather than path length. *Prepare for everything! You never know whether or not the next sneak attack will have Conga Leaders or Buckethead Zombies. *Make the path suit to the plants' defense abilities, don't force the defense to match the paths. *There is a maximun of four Beet or Beetboxers that can be placed on a single Wall-nut or Hard-nut. Adding two Peashooting plants or Bamboo Shoots behind the Wall-nuts provides a powerful barricade. *Place Aspearagus or Shamrocks in a central area providing the entire lot to be protected. *Aspearagus, Acespearagus, Shamrock, and Shamrockstar can defend multiple lots against Zombie Sneak Attacks when near the street. These plants only defend multiple lots for computer sneak attacks, Brain Ball or neighbour attacks will not allow these plants to attack multiple lots. Townpeople Many townpeople and characters such as Crazy Dave and Matilda always walk around the player's town. When they are clicked, they will say some tips or just sample sentences. NPC01.png NPC02.png NPC03.png NPC04.png NPC05.png Crazy-Dave-PVZA-Sprite.png|Crazy Dave Matilda-PVZA-Sprite.png|Matilda Burt-PVZA-Sprite.png|Burt Dodyddd.png|Dottie Quotes *''ABP. Always Be Planting!'' *''All plants can be buffed in combat!'' *''Be sure to guard our homes!'' *''Help others and theyll help you.'' *''I carry Sunflowers everywhere.'' *''Lawnmowers add extra protection.'' *''Make town paths longer, trust me.'' *''More houses means more coin!'' *''My brain hurts.'' *''Planter Boxes are really important.'' *''That tickles!'' *''When traveling always take plants with you!'' *''Where do zombies spend Zombucks?'' *''You can never have too many plants.'' *''You should place plants in town for defense.'' *''You should pretty up the town.'' *''You should try different plant combinations.'' *''Zombie Zappers stop all zombies for 10 seconds.'' Gallery Reclaim sign.PNG|The reclaiming sign ZombiesAttackTown.JPG|The zombies' attack is coming, with townspeople running in fear Workshop.PNG|The Workshop Lot after it has been reclaimed. Car Lot.PNG|The Car Lot after it has been reclaimed. Post Office.PNG|The Post Office Lot after it has been reclaimed. Cafe Lot normal.png|The Cafe Lot after it has been reclaimed Player's Towns :Player Towns follow the same guidelines and rules as on the Zombatar page. Please follow the Project:User Uploads rules if you decide to upload your town. CD Town.PNG|Crazy Dave's town MH Town.PNG|MidnightHawk's town CurrentTownArea-Drek.png| 's town StarfruitysTown.png| 's town PK MaryMae's Town.png| 's Town Untitled-35.png|Ziad's town Dhimas Town PvZ Adventure.PNG| 's Town Screen Shot 2013-07-23 at 9.51.14 AM.png|PZFan123's Town Trivia *The shed shown in PopCap's first photo of the player's house is wider and has a window on it, while in the game it is thinner and there is no window. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Locations Category:Player's Town